Star Wars/E
E-11 blaster rifle An E-11 blaster rifle is a small two-handed blaster rifle developed by BlasTech Industries. It was put into service by the First Galactic Empire and used by Imperial Stormtroopers. In addition to its standard discharge, an E-11 was also equipped with a stun setting. This is what Stormtroopers used to capture Princess Leia aboard the Tantive IV in 0 BBY. Echo Base Echo Base is a military compound established by the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. It was founded and briefly occupied around 3 ABY on the Outer Rim world known as Hoth. The Alliance settled on the frozen planet in their endless campaign to escape and survive the aggressive advances of the First Galactic Empire. The base was staffed by military leaders, ground soldiers, pilots, and a compliment of droids. Pilots from Rogue Group squadron flew T-47 airspeeders, or "snowspeeders", though these were not as effective as the Alliance had hoped, as they had difficulty adapting them to the planet's cold environment. They supplemented their ground travel support by making use of a native animal called Tauntauns. Echo Base was protected by several weapons including 1.4 FD P-Towers, DF.9 Turrets and Ion cannons. The commander in charge of Echo Base was General Carlist Rieekan. This was the site of the Battle of Hoth, which was a ground and aerial assault between members of the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. The Empire sent AT-AT walkers to take out the Rebels' ion weapons to make way for ground troops. The Rebels engaged the AT-ATs with T-47 airspeeders, and succeeded in taking down two of them, but the Imperials still managed to overtake the base. The Rebels were forced to evacuate. Endor Eriadu Eriadu was a planet located in the Eriadu system in the Seswenna sector in the Outer Rim Territories. It is most famously known as the home world of future Imperial Grand Moff, Wilhuff Tarkin. Its capital was Eriadu City, which was located in the southern hemisphere of the planet on the banks of the Orrineswa River. Other points of interest include Old Town Factoryville, which was a large, industrial center on Eriadu and like many other cities, was a conjested and polluted example of the urban sprawl that grew steadfastly throughout most of the planet's more dense population centers. One of Eriadu's larger cities was Phearl, notable for the Phelar space port. To bolster security in the Seswenna sector, the Jedi Council established a starfighter base at Phelar Port shortly before the onset of the Clone Wars. Ewokese Ewokese is the language of the Ewoks. It was first translated into human tongue by the protocol droid C-3PO when the Rebel Alliance first made contact with them in 4 ABY. Ewoks Ewoks are a sentient race of fur-covered, bipedal creatures indigenous to the forest moon of Endor. A curious bear-like race, standing approximately 1-meter tall, they are furtive, quick-thinking omnivores who live in huts built into the branches of large trees. Technologically, the Ewoks are rather primitive, though they are quick to adapt and are known to be mechanically inclined. They are a hunter-gatherer species and use rudimentary weapons such as spears and slings to capture prey. They have been known to create more advanced weaponry such as catapults, hang-gliders and basic siege weapons. Ewoks are a spiritually religious people who worship various deities and spirits that live within the trees. Each tribe is presided over by a chief and a shaman. Sometime prior to 4 ABY, the Galactic Empire established an outpost on the forest moon, which also housed a shield generator bunker, which was required to power the massive force field for the orbiting battle station, Death Star II. The Ewoks were largely ignored by the Empire, who did not feel as if they presented a viable threat to them. A contingent of Rebel Alliance forces, which included notable heroes such as Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Leia Organa came to Endor on a mission to deactivate the shield generator, thus enabling the Alliance fleet to stage an attack against the Death Star. Princess Leia was the first among the group to make contact with the Ewoks and met a young Ewok named Wicket. Wicket quickly took a liking to Princess Leia and helped her to fight off an Imperial biker scout. Afterward, he brought her back to Bright Tree Village. The other members of the landing party were not as fortunate as Princess Leia however. Chewbacca the Wookiee inadvertently set off a snare trap and Luke, Han, the droids C-3PO, R2-D2 and he were caught up in a large net. Artoo cut them down, but they quickly discovered that they were surrounded by spear-waving Ewoks. When the Ewoks saw the glimmering golden sheen of C-3PO however, they believed that he was a godlike being and immediately dropped to their knees and began chanting. The Ewoks brought the group back to their village where Han and Luke were going to be offered up as a sacrifice to their new god. With some help from the Force, Luke and Threepio convinced the Ewoks to let them go. Threepio was able to interpret the Ewok language and explained their situation to them. After an evening of story-telling, the Ewoks openly accepted the members of the Rebel Alliance, officially making them part of the tribe. Bright Tree Village's leader, Chief Chirpa, committed himself towards helping the Rebel Alliance fight off the Empire. Emperor Palpatine already knew about the Rebel's mission to take out the shield generator and preempted their efforts by assigning an entire legion of his best troops to intercept them. The Ewoks assisted the Rebels against the Empire's Imperial Stormtroopers and proved to be valiant fighters. Remarkably, they were able to emerge victorious against the armor-clad soldiers using little more than stone-level technology. The Rebels and their new friends scored a resounding victory over their adversaries with very few Ewok casualties. With the shield generator down, the Rebel fleet were able to successfully stage an attack against the Death Star and destroy it. Afterward, a large celebration was held in Bright Tree Village. Executor